Living In Hell: Judgement Day
by TheIlluminatisGreatest
Summary: Takes place 6 years after Riley, Caeser, & Hiro are charged with selling of cocaine. They get released to find out everything has changed. Dark Side has been split into two halves and is taken over by the enemy. Sequel to Living In Hell ..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**December 20th, 2020**

**6 Years Later ...**

_Riley..._

Man it's been a long six years. Things have changed since we been off the streets. If y'all remember we was charged with possession and selling of cocaine. I remember the night. I was just arriving at Caeser's when the police ambushed me. The cops already knew about the killing of Lamilton. They just wanted to know where the cocaine was and they would drop the murder charge,altogether.

While we were gone, Carlos Venzuela's name had become something legendary. He had become even richer and even more powerful. It would be even harder to touch him now.

As for Lamilton, it didn't end too good for him either. Probably because he suffered a gun shot to the back of the head, Hiro's doing. When Lamilton died, Dark Side split. The west side was known as Black Gate. The east was known as Guttaville. We were from the east so technically we were Guttaville OGs.

"It's your lucky day!" The guard exclaimed, opening my cell. "After six long years, you get to see the world again." I sat up on the bed. I was more excited than a kid on Christmas. As I left, I gave my cell mate one last pound. His name was Mike. I told him to keep his head up, he only had a month left.

My journey was a long one, indeed. Since I was 16, I spent two years in the juvenile detention. So, in a way my is years were a bit easier. Caeser and Hiro had been sent straight to prison since they were 18 when charged. During my time in the juvenile center, I had been in many fights. Dark Side v. The Low End was very prominent in the juvenile center.

When I got to the prison I cut my long dreads off. I adopted the 360 waves look. Caeser and Hiro kept their hairstyles. Hiro's arms were covered with tattoos. Caeser had become even more unstable than ever. He was more likely to fly off the handle and pull the trigger. He now had longer dreads and dark eyes to match his current state.

Woodcrest was still the same city when we left. Many teenagers much like us, were robbing and killing like no tomorrow. We were Dark Side legends, so we expected to have respect when we got back out. But, I was ready to settle down with the right one. And after six years without any female touching me, I was excited to be released. Granddad had died three years back, so I didn't know what I had left in the world. What I did know, is that Carlos is still after us. I'm not surprised he still holds this grudge.

I was escorted to the front of the prison where we were given all our belongings back. Standing in the lobby of the prison was Huey, Caeser, and Hiro. As I walked to the front they grinned at me. "Free at last, free at last, thank god we're free at last" Hiro smirked.

We shook hands with some of the guards, and exited out the front. Huey had went a bought an all white Rolls Royce. The car was breathtaking. When we were younger all we cared about was clothes and shoes. I never thought I would ride in a car like this.

"Daamn you doing it big like this huh?" Caeser asked. "Just a lil something" Huey replied, getting in the front. Hiro and I sat in the back seat. "Damn still got the new car smell, and this white interior is fire!" I shouted. The white was polished and bright.

The back seat had gold plated everything. The back of the two front seats were covered in wood-grain. It had a tv right above our heads, splitting the two front seats. The interior was brilliantly designed.

There was a duffel bag on the back seat floor. "Open it" Huey said, starting the car. I unzipped it and I was shocked. It was full of money. "Man how much is this?" Hiro asked, grabbing some. "Five hundred thousand" Huey replied, pulling out of the prison lot.

"What it's for?" Caeser asked, raising an eyebrow. "Look at y'all niggas, y'all need clothes ASAP" Huey stated. I looked down at my shirt. It read: Woodcrest Correctional Center. Huey was right.

Caeser rubbed his hands. "I heard the new mall got a nigga that work in a gun store that let niggas purchases without a permit" He said. Huey eyes him suspiciously. "Nigga what? You just spent six years in prison and you wanna-" I grabbed Huey's shoulder.

Caeser stared out the window. His eyes were dark. Huey stopped and looked straight. He had forgotten what happened six years ago on that terrifying night.

It was a night of mixed emotions. I had almost lost my life. I had sex with the girl of my dreams, and just when I thought things were going good, it all came crashing down.

**-FLASHBACK-**

I parked Caeser's car in his driveway. I saw him enter his house from down the street. Just as I exited the car, I was ambushed by police. They pulled on the block four cars deep.

One tackled me to the ground and cuffed me. "Remain silent!" He yelled in my ear. "Man what the fuck I do!?" I asked through gritted teeth. "You've been selling cocaine to an informant" He declared. "Nigga what?" I shouted. He slammed my head into the grass. "You heard me" He snarled.

My head started spinning. How? Who? He picked me up and threw me into the back seat with Hiro. Hiro looked me in my eye. "Damn man, we about to do some time" He whispered. His words echoed through my head. He was right. "Who could be the informant?" I said. "It could be anybody we know" Hiro replied.

Just as the police entered the house we heard Caeser.

"MA!" He shouted.

It startled the both of us. "What the fuck?" Hiro whispered, looking out the window. Caeser came out the house cuffed, tears running down his face. It broke my heart to see him like this.

The ambulance arrived shortly. Caeser sat in the back with us, silent. He had a dark look on his face. "Caeser" I whispered. He didn't move. Complete silence.

What we saw next was disturbing. The paramedics carried his mom's headless body. I was in shock. It had to be Carlos. He was going to get his, if it's the last thing we do ...

**-END-**

It still hurts to think about that night. It was six years of life we were never going to get back. But one thing that bothered me the most... What happened to Cindy?

_Hiro..._

We arrived at the new Woodcrest Mall. It was ten times bigger than it was before.  
I was in heaven, the mall was fantastic. Girls, girls everywhere. Not to mention Christmas was five days away, so the mall was packed. It was also beautifully decorated.

We entered the mall and were looking to spend, spend, and spend more. We strolled around the mall. Many people looked on in respect. Our names had become somewhat legendary around Woodcrest. Kids were standing in line waiting to talk to Santa.

People saw us as cold blooded. We were the ones to erase Lamilton from the face of the earth. Something that people thought was improbable.

I looked around the corridor. The Versace store was still in tact. I had $100,000 in my pocket and I was ready to spend.

I entered the store and I was surprised to see they expanded the whole store. It had merchandise everywhere. And I was going to buy it all.

After spending forty racks I was ready to hit another store. I stopped in my tracks when I heard someone in the store yell: "It's the owner, she's here!"

I turned and saw a light skinned young woman with long black curls. She looked about my age, with blue eyes. Damn, she owned the store... Wait. I know those blue eyes anywhere. It was her.

"Sasha" I said, walking up. She turned and her eyes lit up. "HIRO" She exclaimed, hugging me. "The six years are finally over, huh?" She said.

"Yeah, it's been a long time" I stated. "You know, I really missed you"

She looked away. I grabbed her by her waist. "Hiro, stop." She demanded. I backed up in confusion. "Why? It isn't like six years ago we weren't like this." I implied.

She sighed. "Hiro I have a boyfriend, my dad wants me to marry him." She said. My heart almost broke in two. The only word I could utter was, "Damn"

"Hiro you'll always have a place in my heart, you took my virginity. I just want to be friends." She whispered. My head dropped. "Alright" I mumbled, and she gave me a hug.

"Thank you for understanding, now I gotta run. See you around." She shouted, walking off.

Damn that six year sentence really threw our chemistry off. I slapped my forehead and walked down the corridor.

_Caeser..._

"Yo, CEEZ!" Hiro shouted. I turned and he ran up to me. He stopped and looked at the store sign. "Ahh, you fucking with Giuseppe's now, huh?" He asked.

I nodded and showed him the bag. I had bought about five pairs. Plus I had the jewelry to match. "Man y'all ready?" Riley asked, walking up. Hiro nodded and we met up with Huey at the front. "Let's get to my house before the snow storm" Huey stated. We followed him out and were on the road.

Huey had somehow got lost in his thoughts and missed the exit off the highway. It took us about 20 minutes before we arrived at his house.

He lived in a four bedroom, five bathroom town house. He unlocked the door and we were in. The first thing you noticed when you walked in was his big spiral staircase. "Jazmine!" Huey shouted.

She looked over the tall bannister and shrieked. "OH MY GOD!" She shouted, rubbing down the steps. She gave all three of us hugs. "Riley you've grown into a man" She said. Riley held his chin up in triumph.

I ignored all the lovey-dovey stuff and went straight to the bathroom. "Umm I need to rest a little" Hiro mumbled, hopping on the very comfortable couch.

I took a nap for about two hours then I got up. I needed to go out and get a drink. I got dressed in about thirty minutes. I looked down at my rolex. 8:55.

I entered the living room. Huey was sitting on the sofa watching a horror movie. "Yo Huey let me use the car for a minute" I said. He nodded and threw me the keys.

I drove through the snow and I was at the closest bar. I entered and went straight to the counter. "A shot of Patron" I mumbled. The bar tender nodded and grabbed the bottle.

I looked down the long counter and spotted a female police officer. I scooted down next to her. "What's a fine ass woman like you doing buying their own drinks?" I asked. "Wait you shouldn't be drinking at all" I smirked.

She looked me in my eye. "I'm not on shift, asshole" She spat. "Woah, I'm sorry, Ming" I said, reading her tag. "Let me just buy you a drink"

She shook her head and brushed her hair over her ear. Her long black hair was in a pony tail. Damn she was beautiful. We sat silent for a moment. "Well can I get that number?" I asked.

She stared at me and remained silent. Damn, she wasn't cracking. I knew exactly what to do. I grabbed her chin and pulled her face close to mine.

"You're playing hard to get. I like that" I whispered. And I got my result. Her face turned bright crimson as she snatched away from me. "Umm I gotta go" She stuttered, getting up.

"See you around" I said, smirking. But I couldn't take my eyes off her ass. I was going to have some fun with her.

I decided to leave about ten minutes later. As I was walking to the car, a teenager in a black hoodie popped out of the alley way, gun to my face. "I'll be taking that watch, earrings, and that chain" He shouted.

He had the barrel of the gun to my face. But, I no longer feared death. I welcomed it. "Oh yeah?" I smirked. He grew infuriated. His frown turned into a wicked smile and he put the gun closet to my face. I grabbed the nose and he stumbled. He tried yanking it out, but I had a strong grip.

After a hard left hook, I yanked it out his hand and he took off running. He zig zagged and down the street. I locked on to the back of his head and...

**Click!**

I looked down in awe. The gun wasn't even loaded. These lil niggas these days. I can't believe he had the audacity to try and rob me. Some people just don't learn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**December 21st**

_Caeser..._

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

My phone went off. I had set it to wake me at 8. I usually overslept and I really didn't want to miss breakfast. I stepped out of bed and strolled downstairs.

Already sitting at the table was Riley, Hiro, &amp; Huey. Jazmine was standing near the stove, having a conversation with Hiro. "So she's the owner?" Jazmine said.

"Yep, the whole owner" Hiro replied. "Damn Hiro, you should've cuffed when you had the chance" Riley snickered. "He making mo money than yo broke ass" I interjected, entering the kitchen.

He turned his head and frowned. "Nigga please, I got this" He said, placing a bag of weed on the kitchen table. "What the hell? You didn't get enough of jail" Jazmine shouted, slapping Riley in his head.

"Damn girl" Riley cried. "You just don't learn" Huey said, sipping his orange juice. "Nigga fuck learning, I'm tryna get rich. One way or another" Riley shouted. "Guess it's the hard way" Jazmine interjected.

I sat down at the table next to Hiro. Jazmine handed me a plate with two waffles, scrambled eggs, two strips of bacon, and two sausage patties. "Thanks" I said, grabbing the syrup. "So Hiro, who's the lucky girl?" I said, smirking.

"You remember the girl I had at Jamal's party" Hiro replied. "Oh yeah! Damn she was fine" I exclaimed. "She has a boyfriend" Hiro whispered. I stared at him, mouth wide open. How could this nigga let a dime get away?

"What happened to Jamal, anyway?" I asked. "He's playing over seas in a Euro League" Huey replied. "Damn, he's doing pretty good for himself" Hiro said.

"He's close to a deal with the Miners" Huey stated. "The Miners? Who the hell is the Miners?" Riley said, scratching his head. "Woodcrest's NBA team" I added. Riley turned his head to me.

"Nigga how you know all this, it seem like you had an outside connection or something" He mumbled. He was right. I had a phone in my cell the whole six years. Courtesy of my cell mate, Jason. He wasn't happy at all that we had got caught up in that mess.

He didn't want us to go down his route. I feel for him because we only did six years. He's going to be incarcerated until he dies. That doesn't sound like fun.

I ignored Riley, continuing to eat. It's been so long since I ate real breakfast. In fact the last breakfast meal I had was my mother's. It seems as if every little thing brung back my memories of her. Carlos was going to pay, I was going to make sure of it.

After we ate me and Hiro chilled in the living room for about an hour. Thirty minutes into the tv session there was a knock on the door. "Go get it" Hiro lazily uttered.

I opened the door to a surprise. It was my cousin, Darrion. "Ceez" He exclaimed, hugging me. "Long time no see, eh?"

I nodded my head. Last time I was with Darrion we were being shot at outside of Double Tree. I grabbed my hat and jacked and stepped outside with him. We sat on the front porch. It was starting to snow again, but we were under the hanging roof so we didn't mind.

"What was it like?" Darrion asked, raising his eyebrow. "What?" I replied. "What was it like being incarcerated for six years" He questioned.

I sat back and thought for a moment. "It was the longest six years of my life. I would wake up every day and look at the calendar. Every day for 2,191 days. We fought damn near every day" I trailed off...

**-FLASHBACK-**

The officer walked up to my cell. "Time for lunch" He snarled, opening up the cell. I was especially hungry today.

Jamal and I had been escorted to the lunch room, where everybody was lined up. Riley called me over to his table. "Yo Ceez!" He shouted across the lunch room.

My eyes scanned the entire room until they met Riley, who was standing up waving. I walked over and shook his hand. Hiro was just exiting the lunch line when someone yelled: "FUCK DARKSIDE"

Hiro immediately turned and prowled the lunch room. About ten people got up from the table across us. "Wassup!" One shouted. Riley picked his tray up and launched it at him, hitting him square in the face.

I jumped across the table, hitting another with a hard hook. The first punch drew blood. He stumbled back and reached into his pocket, revealing a sharpened toothbrush. I sprinted towards him, delivering a quick two jabs.

This time he fell completely. The toothbrush went flying out of his hand. His mouth was busted, crimson blood running down his chin.

I looked over to see Riley knock someone out. Just as I was about to stomp him, police shut the place down.

**-END-**

"Damn it seems like it was hard in that bitch" Darrion said. "Yeah man, but you know me." I responded. "Good seeing you cuz, I'm on my way to grandma house, ima come pick y'all up later and we gon hit the rink" He said, walking away.

The rink? What the hell was the rink? I walked back into the house.

_Hiro..._

Caeser walked back into the house with a confused look on his face. "Yo what's the rink?" He said, closing the door. I sat up on the couch. "The skating rink, man" I replied. He still had a confused look.

"Yo when we were locked up the city built a huge skating rink on 51st. It happens to be the largest skating rink in the world." I stated. "Oh so it's back in the old hood?" He asked. I nodded my head and continued watching tv.

"Wait why?" I questioned. "Darrion is taking us later" He said, sitting down. I felt my body fill with excitement. I couldn't wait to get back in the hood. Caeser grabbed the remote and turned to the news.

"We now turn our attention to Woodcrest, Maryland. Woodcrest has once again taken the crown of murder capitol of the U.S. It's bodies standing at 617. We now go to the suburbs of Woodcrest."

A Caucasian man appeared on tv being interviewed.

"The violence has to stop, you know. We have kids out here killing each other over material things, things that don't really matter in the long run. When we had a problem with somebody, we would fight it out, not kill somebody. These young men need help, now."

I looked over at an astonished Caeser. "Damn the murder rate has almost doubled since we been in jail." He stated. "That's because Woodcrest was not as large as it was now, the population is higher too. Now it's a real war zone" I replied.

Riley came marching down the stairs. "Yo, y'all seen what Woodcrest is looking like now? It's the biggest city in the country!" Riley exclaimed. "Yeah we know, we're going to that skating rink tonight." Caeser replied.

"Real Shit?" He shouted. I nodded my head. "Ooh let me get ready" He said, sprinting up the stairs.

Caeser and I followed him up the stairs. We entered Huey and Jazmine's master bedroom. "Yo we need to use the keys to the Range Rover." Caeser said. "Here." Jazmine replied, tossing the keys to him. "Don't forget to put gas in it too, because I know y'all" She stated.

We exited out the back door into the large garage. Caeser pressed the garage button on the key ring and the garage lifted open. He ignited the truck and we took off.

"Where we going?" I asked. He smirked and said, "To the hood." I was anxious to be back in the hood. We were Dark Side legends. I was also glad we weren't going anywhere important. Mostly because all we had on was jogging pants and hoodies with black beanies that read: Dark $ide on the front.

When we turned on 41st and Connecticut, I already knew where we were heading. Huey lived in the suburban part of Woodcrest. There was no gun shots over there, all white people, and no boarded up houses.

We pulled on the block and a house had major activity around it. It was the trap house we gave Killa and the rest of the guys. They stared from the porch at the luxury truck.

When we hopped out, Killa shouted, "MY NIGGAS!" We walked up the sidewalk to the front porch and shook everybody's hand. Killa, Trel, and Lil D was excited to see us touch back down in the hood.

We followed them into the house where they had all the drugs stashed. "Welcome to the kingpin" Killa said, pointing to the keys of coke scattered around the living room. "Damn y'all making money, huh?" I asked.

"Yessir" Killa replied. "I know y'all happy to be out man" Trel added. "Yeah it feel so good to taste fresh air again" I said. "Nigga it ain't no fresh air over here, this death air" Lil D interjected.

"What you mean, we in DarkSide, we all fuck with each other, right?" Caeser asked. "Wrong, DarkSide split up when Lamilton died, east &amp; west. The east side is known as Guttaville, it's borders being from 45th to 30th. The west side is known as The Black Gates, it's borders at 30th and 15th." Killa stated.

"Yeah man it's really a warzone now because we can't go nowhere around here without being ready. It's sad man, I never thought I'd see the day DarkSide would split." Trel said.

"The even crazier thing is that the niggas we grew up with wanna kill us, just because we from the east. And these hoes can't be trusted either, if you gon fuck some from that side, you gotta be careful." Lil D announced.

I can't believe it. While we were gone the hood split apart, leaving us open to attacks from the enemy. We couldn't even walk around DarkSide like the old days. With us being the ones who offed Lamilton, I'm sure we had a pretty large bounty on our head.

"That motherfucka Carlos got Crest Heights and The Low End working for him, too. Word around that niggas been searching for y'all since y'all been out. Shit just ain't like it used to be, we gotta keep our eyes up in our own territory." Killa said.

"Yo where that nigga Riley at?" Trel questioned. "He back at Huey's crib getting ready, we hitting that skating rink tonight." I replied. "Word? I heard everybody supposed to be in that bitch tonight, we in!" Trel revealed.

I gave him a nod and dapped him up. "We gotta go, we'll see y'all bitches later" Caeser said, snickering. "YEAH OK" Trel shouted as we walked to the car.

We entered the car and Caeser ignited the engine. After one last wave, Caeset pulled off.

_Riley..._

I hopped out the shower, soaking wet. I couldn't wait to get back out in the hood. I missed it so much.

I exited the bathroom, towel around my waist. I strolled past Huey's room, which happened to have the door wide open. I stopped briefly in the door, raising my eyebrow at smirking at Jazmine. She laughed hysterically while Huey gave me the evil eye.

"RILEY!" He shouted. I took off down the hallway to one of the four guest rooms. As I entered, I shut the door behind me. I was going to get fresh for tonight. I called a professional barber, who was taking an oddly long time, to come cut my hair. Oh well, more time for me to get dressed.

I looked around the room. I had four Jordan boxes and one box with a pair of Foamposites inside. I dried off and slipped on my polo draws. I had some all white Rock n Revivals sitting on the bed.

I put jeans on and proceeded to ironing my black and white Northface hoodie. It wasn't going to be that cold tonight, so I'm sure it would fit. After I was done ironing, my hoodie was on my back.

Just a few more finishing touches and I would be alright. It was time for the most important part of the outfit, in my opinion, the kicks. I was going to rock the Oreo 5s. I screwed my platinum diamond earrings into my ear. My platinum diamond rolex was shining brightly as I wrapped it around my left wrist. And to top it off, holding my pants up was a black with a silver buckle Ferragamo belt.

Just as I was done getting dressed, the doorbell rang. "I GOT IT" I yelled, sprinting down the stairs. At the door was Hiro, Caeser, and the barber. "Yoo look at you" Hiro said, smirking. Caeser dapped me up as they entered.

"Darrion gon be here in about thirty minutes." Caeser stated. "So be get that haircut done quick"

"Yeah do it quick" I demanded, sitting in a chair. "But don't fuck my shit up"

He nodded and threw his barbers robe around me. He began cutting and I laid back and relaxed.

30 Minutes Later...

I looked in the mirror at my haircut. My lining was perfectly straight, with a part going through the top of my head. The part was placed on the left side.

Caeser and Hiro came rushing down the stairs. Caeser was wearing a black and gold Versace jacket. He had the Medusa face belt to match, with gold and black Robin jeans. He was rocking some black and gold Giuseppe's.

Hiro was sporting a red Lacoste pull over hoodie. He had some all black Trues with the raging bull suede 5s.

"He out there?" Hiro questioned. "Duh" I replied walking through the door. "IGHT HUEY" Caeser shouted, following us out.

I sprinted out to Darrion's all black range rover. Just as I was about to hop in the front, Caeser pushed me out the way. "Back seat, lil nigga" He said, entering the passenger side. Fuck him. I got in the back with Hiro and we pulled off.

Darrion looked into the rear view mirror at me. "Yo Riley I ain't seen yo ass in a minute, I see you got rid of them damn dreads." He joked. "Nigga fuck yo black ass" I snickered. He nodded his head and kept driving.

In about 25 minutes we arrived at the rink. The parking lot was full of cars. There was bitches everywhere! It was at least 2,000 people here. The rink was brightly lit. With a big purple and turquoise sign that read: BLADES OF BRENTWOOD. Even though the rink was fixed up, we were in the middle of the hood, 21st and Massachusetts.

After searching for a parking spot, Darrion finally found one, not too far from the door. Before we exited the car Darrion spoke up. "Wait" He demanded, reaching into the glove compartment.

He pulled out two pistols, handing me and Hiro one. Caeser was already strapped, I don't know how. "Ight now we ready" Darrion said, leading us to the door.

The line was astronomically long. "Damnn! How the fuck we getting in?" I shouted. He just kept walking, cutting in front of people. We followed and people looked on at us in disbelief. They couldn't believe we were here.

Bitches were giggling with joy, salivating at the thought to talk to us. Darrion walked up to the front door, where a big black body guard was standing guard. "Wassup Darrion" He said, shaking his hand. He moved from in front of the door and let us in. As we entered, the blaring music took over.

_**"I'm a young nigga I be gettin' money  
Take your bitch from you  
And these niggas don't get no respect  
I'ma stay 100 till I'm 6 under  
Matter fact I gotta keep it 150  
For every nigga that's gon' come with me  
I'm on Roc Block with a new semi and a blue Bentley it do 160..."**_

What I saw caught me by a complete surprise. It was a glow-in-the-dark rink. The skating oval was large, with a huge jumbo-tron hanging over it. People filled the skating area, skating to the music.

We posted by the wall, next to the concession stand, scoping everything out. Bitches came running up to us, trying to take pictures. So, we agreed.

"Daamn, who is that?" Hiro said, pointing to a blonde white girl standing next to the concession. "That ass FAT" He shouted, nearly drooling.

Wait a minute. It clicked in my mind and I headed in her direction. As I got closer I began to speak. "Cindy" I shouted.

She turned to me and nearly dropped her drink. "RILEY!?" She shrieked, hugging me. "Long time, no see" I whispered.

She looked up into my eyes. "Riley... After six years in prison you look even better." She purred. I could tell she missed me. But something was holding her back.

She backed up, face bright crimson. "Riley... I can't" She stuttered. "What? You can't what?" I asked, advancing towards her.

"CINDY!" A voiced yelled. I turned my head to see a light skin nigga with short dreadlocks. He had on dark shades, and tattoos covering his neck. He had a styrofoam cup in his hand.

"Bitch what I tell you about talking to other niggas?" He shouted, yanking her arm. "I'm sorry" She cried, struggling to break loose from his grip. "Sorry don't cut it, hoe!" He yelled.

"Man calm yo ass down" I said. He turned his head to face me. "Bitch nigga, do you know who you talking too?" He replied. "Naw do you know who you talking too? Riley Freeman, bitch" I spat.

He pulled his shades down. "Oh you the legendary Riley, huh? Where ya boys at?" He said, snickering. "Don't worry about it" I replied, coldly. The whole time Cindy stood there, torn apart.

"I don't give a fuck who y'all is, fuck y'all niggas!" He shouted, lifting up his jacket, revealing a micro smg. "You ain't gotta be scared, lil nigga" I glared. He laughed. "Ight we'll see. C'mon bitch" He said, pulling Cindy by her arm out the front door.

I walked back over to Hiro and the others. "Yoo, that was Cindy?" He slurred. His eyes didn't look right. He had been drinking lean. "Yeah man. Let's go" I mumbled.

Caeser and Darrion looked down at me. "For what?" Caeser asked. "Because I ..." I was interrupted by a loud thud. Someone had thrown a chair and started a riot. People were fighting everywhere. Food and drinks were throw everywhere. We had to get out. We sprinted out the front, along with everyone else.

People scattered everywhere like ants. Everybody ran to their cars and started pulling off. We were halfway to the car when a white SUV flew past, shooting at us. We dipped through the lot, zig zagging to avoid being hit. Caeser shot back, hitting one of the tires and one of the passengers in the back seat.

Then, police sirens went off. We weren't even able to get to the car when two police walked up on us. One was a tall white man, the other was a fine ass Asian girl. When she exited the car, a smile widened on Caeser's face.

"We ain't have nothing to do with it" Darrion confessed. "We just came to check out what happened, no one is going to jail, at least not tonight" the white police officer stated.

Caeser kept grinning at the Asian girl, who was rolling her eyes in disapproval. "Oh that's cool" Hiro replied, paying attention to the girl. "Oh ok, since everything is fine, we'll be on our way" He said.

They walked back to the car and got in. Before they could pull off, Caeser ran to the passenger side and began taking to the girl through the window. "So what about that number" He asked. We stood close together, ear hustling at its finest.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Never" She spat, letting the window up. They ignited the engine and drove off, leaving Caeser in the dust. "Ok it's alright" He shouted.

He walked back over to us. He took a deep breath. "Ok let's go home" He said, and we bursted into laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**December 24th**

_Riley..._

**9:30 AM**

The morning was beautiful. The front yard and sidewalk was blanketed in snow. It was continuing to fall by the inches. I rolled over in the bed and checked the clock one more time before getting up.

It was time for work. Huey had made me, Caeser, and Hiro get a job since we were staying with him. He would drop us off every morning before heading to his job as CEO and owner of Adventures of America. His theme park has grown so far that it has not only ventures out of Woodcrest, but out of Maryland into many different states.

Huey's park has taken on a life of its own, with celebrities shooting music videos and interviews on the park campus. As of now, Adventures of America has taken refuge in Woodcrest, Silver Springs, Los Angeles, New York, and Chicago.

Even with Huey's fame he could only manage to get us a job at a local pizza place named Sergio's. Today was our third day on the job. Luckily our job was downtown, so we wouldn't have gang members coming in and out.

I woke and proceeded with my usual routine. You know, brushing teeth, hair, and washing face. I screwed my earrings in and I was ready. We had to wear all black to work so we would all wear a black hoodie with black jogging pants and black Timberlands.

I strolled down the stairs to be met by the others. Soon as I stepped down they exited the house, leaving the door open. I closed the door behind me, nonchalantly. We rode in Jazmine's black Audi truck, Hiro and I in the back, and Huey and Caeser in the front. This is how it was every morning.

"Aye you niggas better be doing right at that job" Huey said, narrowing his eyes in my direction. "We are motherfucka, worry about yo pregnant soon to be wife!" I replied. That struck a nerve and I realized it because Huey's mouth twitched as Hiro and Caeser snickered.

"Even as a pregnant woman she's still bad as f-"

Huey had reached back and back handed me across the face. I held my face in shock, it was starting to sting. If only he wasn't driving...

Hiro leaned in to me, giggling. "You just got hoed" He whispered. I ignored him and looked out the window. The busy downtown streets of Woodcrest was covered with people walking up and down the strips. It seems as if everyone was in Christmas spirit.

To me, Christmas just didn't feel the same. Huey would be taking us to a Christmas party tonight at his corporation building, but other than that I didn't really feel excited. The Christmas feel was in the air, with specials coming on tv and churches were having bible readings all day.

We pulled on the front street, Huey dropping us off. "Ight man, we'll see u later" Caeser said, shaking Huey's hand. I gave him the look of death before exiting the car. He ignored it, as usual.

He pulled off and in a matter of seconds, he was gone. We stared at the large sign for a minute. Time to enter this hellhole.

We entered through the front door, clocking in five minutes early. "JINGLE BELLS JINGLE BELLS MOTHERFUCKERS!" Troy yelled, walking in behind us. He was a Caucasian man with ice blue eyes, a scruffy beard and a comb over hairstyle. The wildest 22 year old in Woodcrest, we call him.

He had a large bottle of 1800 in his hand and a Santa hat on. "Damn nigga you starting early" I said. "Damn right, I'm tryna get some hoes under the mistletoe if you know what I mean" He slurred, grinning. "Dude you crazy, just don't fuck up the kitchen" Hiro replied.

We all strolled to the back of the restaurant into the kitchen. "What's good Shay!" Caeser yelled, shaking her hand. Shay was the manager of Sergio's. She had become really fond of us and would always joke around. She had her auburn hair in a ponytail through her Sergio's visor cap. Her uniform shirt was neatly tucked and her name tag was present. Not to mention that ass!

"What's good y'all" She asked, her Georgia accent present. "We chilling, waiting to get this damn day over with" I stated, pulling my hoodie off. "Looks like somebody couldn't wait" She giggled, narrowing her eyes towards Troy, who was gulping down more of his 1800.

He noticed us staring and stopped. "Aye, gotta get in the Christmas spirit" He chuckled. "Shit can't argue with that one, just get the job done right, okay?" Shay asked. "Aiye, aiye captain" He replied with a goofy smirk on his face.

**12:35 PM**

"Yoo! We gon back in 30" I shouted to Shay. She nodded and we exited the front. People were piling up in the restaurant. Everyone was in the Christmas spirit. Snow was beginning to fall, little by little.

Every day we would go to lunch with Troy. Since we were already on one of the downtown strips, it wouldn't take long to go eat.

"Here, you drive. My fucking head is killing me." Troy said, tossing me the keys. Since I was driving, I knew our exact destination: McDonald's.

Even though we were grown, we still enjoyed the food from McDonald's. I drove two blocks down to the closest restaurant.

I pulled in through the driveway and we exited the car. "Shit" Troy mumbled as we entered the restaurant. "Now you see why you shouldn't drink early mornings" Hiro snickered.

"Shut...de...fuckup" Troy stuttered. McDonald's was busier than usual today, people everywhere. It took about five minutes for me to get to the front.

I studied the menu for a quick second, analyzing what I wanted.

"Umm let me get a McChicken and a large sprite." I said, eyeing the clerk. He typed in a bunch of numbers.

"Is that it?" He questioned. I scratched my mustache. "And a vanilla ice cream cone."

The clerk nodded his head and handed me the receipt. 235. I stood to the side, waiting for my food.

In a matter of seconds, my food was ready. "235!" The manager shouted. I stepped right up and claimed my food.

_Hiro..._

Our lunch break was over in ten minutes. We were back at hell. Let's just finish these 4 hours.

**5:30 PM**

"Yo Shay! We out" Caeser yelled, as we exited the front. She looked up and gave us the peace sign.

Huey sat in the SUV right outside the building. Troy stopped us and began interrogating us. "What are y'all doing tonight?" He asked. "Christmas party." I replied.

His eyes lit up. "The one at Huey's headquarters?" He shouted. We nodded our heads in unison. "Oh hell yeah! I'm in that bitch, too. Catch up with y'all later."

I shook my head. That dude is a free spirit. We got in the truck with Huey and pulled off.

"Wassup lil bitch" Riley snickered. Huey looked into the rear view mirror and rolled his eyes. "You niggas got two hours to get ready." Huey said.

"TWO HOURS!? How da fuck we supposed to get ready in two hours." I shouted. "Because I bought each of you black suits, I need you to look professional." He replied.

I shrugged my shoulders. "That's cool." Caeser interjected.

**7:40 PM**

We arrived at the headquarters in downtown Woodcrest. Fancy cars were lined up down the street and in the lot. Bentleys, Ferraris, and other expensive luxury cars.

"Damn these crackers got to be rich!" Riley exclaimed, drooling over the vehicles. We were spiffy. We all had on jet black silk suits with white bow ties. My earrings shined brightly and brought out my suit even more.

We didn't tuck our shirts because we wanted to stand out. We also needed to hide our guns.

"Riley watch your damn mouth" Huey spat. Riley shot him a confused look and snickered. "Whatever afro man"

We continued up the long sidewalk until we hit the main entrance. The door had bells on it and had "Merry Christmas" written across the doors. We entered the large party room and people were everywhere.

"YOO" We turned to see Troy had made it here before us and of course, he was buzzed. His tie on his suit was undone and hanging down. He had a Santa hat on with a large bottle of Patron in his hand.

"Do you see all this pussy!? These rich bitches know what they're doing" He slurred.

I laughed at his antics. "Man you gotta stop drinking so much, your kidneys gon shrivel up" Huey said. He took a large gulp of the liquor and looked at Huey sideways. "You only live once!" He shouted."Now let's get some bitches!"

Just as he said that, someone caught my eye. I looked closer and it was Sasha. What was she doing here? I know she's rich but damn. Time to make my way over there.

_Caeser..._

People filled the ballroom, some dancing, some drinking and watching. Hiro went over to some girl and Riley was no where to be found.

Later on into the night almost everyone was drunk except me. I didn't feel like the headache in the morning. "Yooo Caeserrrr..." Riley slurred, walking up to me. "There's a lot of beautiful colors in the world..."

I looked at him sideways. He was drunk as fuck. I feel bad for anybody that tried us tonight.

Just as I said it, someone accidentally bumped Riley. Riley lost it. "Bitch watch where the fuck you going!" He yelled.

The man looked him dead in the eye and said, "Come outside." He walked out and Riley followed. I walked out behind them, just to make sure Riley didn't get hurt.

When I walked out I was shocked by what I saw. Riley had hit the man over the head with a Patron bottle and now him, Troy, Hiro &amp; HUEY were stomping him out. Huey was popped and didn't care about anything, I've never seen him like this.

Sirens rang out on the long street. I snagged the keys from his pocket. "Aye! y'all niggas c'mon! The police coming." I sprinted to the car and we hopped in.

I ignited the engine and we roared off into the darkness.

I pulled into the driveway of Huey's house. "Aw FUCK!" Troy slurred, falling from the backseat. "I left my caaarr-" he mumbled as he passed out on the front lawn.

Hiro began to giggle and Riley just looked around awkwardly. These niggas were fucked up. I unlocked the door to the house and we all entered.

"Aye what about-" Hiro said. "Fuck him" I replied, slamming the front door shut. Time for some peace and quiet.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! I have just been busy these past few months, but now I'm back! **


End file.
